Love Is
by Imperfectly Correct
Summary: Rated T for some course language. My second story entry so, I insist, please read and enjoy my newest fan-literature I have comprised for you all.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code: Lyoko or it's characters. I wish I did though...but oh well.**

**Love Is...**

_Love is a warm and inviting hug,_

I sat next to the humonugous, thick tree stump a few feet away from the school's gymnasium as I heaved out sob after sob of sadness and pain from my tense lungs. My hands were clenched as tightly as they could be clenched as my teeth ground together in complete hatred. I bolted up from my crouched position and jerked my head upwards to the starry night sky, screaming out in utter malice, "WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME, GOD?"

_Love is a blessing and a gift from above,_

I tore my eyes away in a fit of rage as I swore under my breath with being given no plausible reply. I fell back to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees as I leaned back against the stump. I stared at the moist grass blankly as my anger quickly turned into sadness once again. She did it. She really did it. Why did she? What gall did she actually think she had when she did that? What point was there? If she had done this on a normal day it wouldn't have been as bad, but during a school dance? Why in the hell did it have to be tonight of all nights? Why?

_Love comforts you when you're angry or afraid,_

My heart was in complete agony. My mind split this way and that, trying its' hardest to recognize the facts and fictions behind her actions. What caused her to kiss that other guy? What did I do to make her turn to him? Was I not being a good boyfriend? Was I not acting like I should or something like that?

_Love allows you to be yourself,_

Every time I would remember those two kissing on the dance floor my already distraught emotions would tailspin out of control. My eyes heavily half closed, reluctantly prompting my tears to flow, and so they did. They created small wet trails that streamed down my chilled cheeks and onto my chin. Each one would fall and collide onto the fabric of my black tux and pants, leaving tiny, unnoticable stains in their wake. I heard from behind me the gymnasiums' back door open up. The footsteps were soft and squishy as they jogged across the dew covered lawn.

_Love gives us courage to take on the new day, _

The moment I heard someone coming I desperately tried to wiped away my tears with my sleeve, making sure to hide my seemingly obvious anguish. I lifted my head up and gazed into the person's eyes only to find that the said person was someone I thought I'd never see talking to me at this moment, "Sissi? What're you doin' out here?"

"Looking for you. Your friends said they saw you running out here. Why aren't you inside having a good time, Ulrich?"

My mouth opened to give her a sarcastic and cruelty coated reply when, suddenly, my body quivered as my misery returned to me. The images of Yumi lip locking with that other guy came into full perspective for me again. The memory forced me back into submission as my heart sank even further than before. I tried as hard as I could to fight back the urge to cry, but it was all for naught. They came once more. I pulled my legs in closer to my chest as well as my trembling arms. My elbows rested unevenly upon my knees as I buried my face in my left forearm.

_Love gives you strength to fight back heart ache,_

"Don't cry Ulrich..."

Why did she ask that of me? Did I not deserve to cry? After what happened to me do I not deserve compensation of some sort? I threw my gaze upon her and agonizingly bellowed out,"why shouldn't I, huh? A-a-all I ever get is p-pain! No matter what I say or do-d-d-do it never changes! Love...is aparently not for m-me! Understand? IT'S NOT FUCKING FOR ME!"

Sissi looked at me with concern riddled across her flawless face. She wrapped a warm and comforting arm around my shaking body and drew me closer to her, bringing me into a tight embrace that I tried to break out of. After losing so much energy from my sadness just moments before I finally gave up the fight and settled down into her awaiting bosom. I shifted myself around so that my head was buried in her collar bone as I attempted to catch my breath.

And then it happened. My tears began to flow relentlessly and uncontrollably another time. Sissi did her best to hold me up and keep me close to her, trying her hardest to keep me steady in her arms, but I was constantly writhing around. My body literally jolted with each whimper that emitted from my drying throat.

_Love brings you closer to the one you care for the most,_

"I'm not worthy of being with Yumi! I can see that now! I'm worthless! I'm a fucking lost cause!"

Sissi placed her hand on the side of my head and stroked my dishelved brown hair, all the while whispering comfortingly,"Ya' know...you may not think you're special, but I sure as heck do. You're a truly magnificant person, Ulrich. No matter what anyone thinks I know and believe that you _are_ a great guy."

I ceased my flustered ranting and looked up at her with hope in my eyes. My mouth fell slightly agape as I listened to her intently. My heart began to beat rapidly as I stared at her with my confidence slowly climbing.

"I've always been your biggest fan...and your one true admirer...and...above all...I-I've..."

She stopped in mid-sentence. I noticed her sudden hesitation and so I peered at her with bewilderment gracing my eyes. I wiped away the still drying tears from my cheeks and leaned towards her as I encouragingly persuaded her to continue," You've what?"

"I've...I-I've...always..."

_Love leaves you breathless and ultimately blissed, _

"You've always what Sissi?" I asked as my heart raced faster and faster.

"...I've always...l-lo...l-loved..."

"...loved...?" I persistently urged.

"...you."

My mind was in a place of total happiness as my eyes grew wide with surprise. She said it. Those words I've been meaning to hear all of my life...and she said them. She was being sincere this time. She was actually being sincere. No tricks or plots of any kind just...truth. Truth behind those wondrous words. She wasn't lying to me like Yumi was or any other girl before her. She truthfully and absolutely meant it. So many times before I've been heart broken by those who merely claimed to have loved me but...now...it felt like what she was telling me was a reality. I sat there on my muddy knees stunned and utterly perplexed beyond belief.

Sissi looked at me with a firey red blush streaking across her cheeks as she hastily fidgeted with her arms around my person. Her eyes read confusion and humiliation as she tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. Not after she had just granted my life long wish. She is to be repaid with as much as she just gave me. So, with one swift motion, I reached up to her face and pulled her into mine as I planted the most loving kiss I had ever delivered upon her lips. Her eyes were wide with shock at first, but eventually closed as her lips melded into rythm with my own.

_Love drives us all in to doing what our hearts desire,_

The passionate kiss lasted only a few seconds before I eventually broke it off. When I finally moved away from her face I noticed a now breathless Sissi Delmas sitting across from me. I chuckled for the first time that night as I watched her eyes open. Her eyes to mine revealed a sparkle eluminating her face as she and I rushed forward into a tight and warm embrace. I leaned myself down towards her ear and spoke a plain and heated voice, "I love you too, Sissi."

With that being said, and with a sigh of contenment, she cuddled up closer to me as we felt the few to soon grow to many dew drops falling from the cloudy, night sky.

_Love is their dream, their desire, and their passion for life._

_The End_

**So...what'd ya' think? Don't hate me for liking the pairing please. I just don't see Ulrich with Yumi is all. Sissi is a much better choice in my opinion. Review please!**


End file.
